


helios

by IWillNotBeSilenced



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Farmer Ronan, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, college adam, happy Pynch, i love writing pynch kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillNotBeSilenced/pseuds/IWillNotBeSilenced
Summary: Adam knows his room-mates could feasibly wander in at any moment. Let them, Adam thinks. Let them, let them.Ronan Lynch loves to dream about the light. He also loves Adam Parrish. Those two things are very similar these days.





	helios

**Author's Note:**

> 6 Months exactly until Call Down the Hawk!!!

At the knock on the door, Adam puts down the textbook that he hasn’t been reading properly for at least an hour and almost trips over his own jean cuffs in his haste to get to it. It takes him less than fifteen seconds, but the door knocks again, aggressively, before he gets there. 

‘Alright!’ He shouts, but there’s a laugh of excitement and anticipation in it. 

He throws the door open, grabbing hold of it again at the last second to stop it putting a dent in the wall, to reveal Ronan Lynch. Slumped against the doorframe, ankles crossed and arms folded, the forced carelessness of his pose betrayed by the charged aura buzzing around him. Adam has not forgotten how it feels to have that energy in his space and being in close proximity to it once more steals the oxygen from his body. Ronan looks even better than the last time Adam saw him – how does that keep happening? – and he’s silent for a moment, taking him in.

Ronan’s face cracks into a grin that lights up his whole face, a canny contrast to his dark clothes and farmer’s muscles. ‘Parrish.’   
Adam lets out a breath he’s been holding since this morning and smiles so openly, so full of affection, that Ronan feels it in his stomach. ‘Lynch.’

Ronan takes in Adam for a moment. How the hands at his sides are relaxed and smooth; they haven’t been curled into cracked fists for months now. His shoulders are no longer hunched with tiredness and responsibility. His clothes fit; he’s eating what he needs here, not what he can afford. His freckles have multiplied and his cheekbones are slightly brown-pink from sitting in his window seat with the window open, reading or sleeping or scrying for pure, peaceful escapism, not because anyone’s life depends on it. He looks so present. Thriving on the knowledge he’s gathering at college, not suffocating under everything else that stopped him being able to truly lose himself in it at school. 

He is so in love with Adam Parrish. 

He leans into the doorway and knocks a fist against Adam’s shoulder, another into his ribs. It’s so gentle; Ronan would never touch Adam in any way that would invoke involuntary reaction. All the same, Adam plays along, bends double and grabs at Ronan’s waist laughing. Ronan walks him backwards into the room, wrapping one arm around his neck and pushing his fingers into Adam’s waves. It’s so boyish and playful that Adam is filled with adoration for this bright spark of a boy. His. He remembers watching Ronan and Matthew wrestle each other at the Barns, mindless and joyful, and how it made him feel seven kinds of emotion all at once: jealousy, longing, fondness, something deeper and more like desire.

Ronan’s affection is a warm, blushing thing under the guise of masculine antagonism and it’s so stupid and so wonderful and Adam is so happy to see him. He twists out of Ronan’s grip so that he’s the one pushing backwards until the sofa hits the back of Ronan’s knees and he’s forced to sit, pulling Adam with him. Their mouths meet for the first time in two weeks and it’s dreamed fireflies and summer skies and the taste of salt on sun-warmed skin and Adam’s fingers curl against Ronan’s cheekbones and he feels Ronan’s hands mirror them at his lower back and between his shoulders. 

Adam knows his room-mates could feasibly wander in at any moment and they would be so confused by this dark, smirking menace of a boy who smells of gasoline and rain and hay with a laugh that makes trees stand and listen, holding a boy as quietly wise and sun-kissed as Adam in his lap. Adam, who covers every surface in his dorm room with plants and still seems slightly other when he sits with hands over tarot cards in the evening dusk. Let them, Adam thinks. Let them, let them. He doesn’t care if the whole world watches him and Ronan, he wouldn’t care if no one ever saw. He slides his tongue into Ronan’s mouth and feels the low growl he earns in response vibrate through his bones, making him shudder and Ronan pull him closer.

‘Missed me, Parrish?’ Ronan smirks and leans back in to lick at Adam’s bottom lip. 

Adam shivers and pushes Ronan’s face away. ‘Insufferable bastard.’

Ronan looks up at him and there’s something different in his expression. Adam holds it. Ronan presses his lips to Adam’s jaw, his neck, his shoulder. ‘I missed you.’ He murmurs against Adam’s skin.

Adam’s breath catches. He closes his eyes, swallows. Feels Ronan’s lips on his throat where it bobs, his teeth grazing the skin. 

‘Ronan.’ He whispers, ragged. This is it. 

‘Mm.’ Ronan is still working his way down, kissing at the hollow at the base of Adam’s throat.

‘Ronan, look at me a sec.’

‘Busy, Parrish.’

Adam palms the nape of Ronan’s neck until the other boy looks up at him, pupils blown and lips swollen pink. Adam stops breathing.

‘Ronan.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you…?’ His voice catches. He can’t say it. Has wanted to say it for so long. 

/Ronan doesn’t understand casual relationships./

Adam knows he loves Ronan. He’s fairly certain Ronan loves him, has loved him for a long time. But he’s so inexperienced with love in this form, in many forms, still, that he can’t shake the need to hear it out loud, just to be sure. 

‘D’you love me?’ His Henrietta drawl holds out its palms and he senses his ears turning red. He feels like a child.

Adam watches a hundred emotions catch in Ronan’s eyebrows. When he speaks, his voice is serious.

‘Adam.’ /Adam/. ‘Yes.’ He kisses him once, hard and pulls back. ‘/Yes/.’

Ronan Lynch is not a liar; Adam believes him. 

Adam brings his hands to Ronan’s face. ‘I love you.’ /Fact/.

Ronan is looking at him like Adam just placed the sun in his hands and Adam laughs and buries his face in Ronan’s neck, delirious. ‘I love you, Ronan Lynch. /I love you./’

Ronan thinks he might die, right here, right now, on this crummy dorm-room sofa with Adam Parrish in his arms, telling Ronan he loves him, (/Adam Parrish/ loves him), and he would be just about fine with that. 

They sit there for a moment, Adam’s breath on Ronan’s neck and Ronan curling shaking fingers into Adam’s t-shirt. 

‘Adam?’ He says suddenly.

Adam sits up and looks at him.

‘I left Opal in the car.’

‘Ronan! Jesus!’ Adam hops up off his lap and drags Ronan up after him. ‘Go get her!’ 

He pushes the taller boy between the shoulder blades, sending him stumbling forwards as he heads for the door whilst trying to keep looking back at Adam, both of them drunk on their confession and smiling like idiots.

‘What can I say?’ Ronan smirks. ‘I knew it was going to get handsy.’ He cackles as he opens the door, hopping into the hallway to avoid Adam’s foot swiping at his ankles. 

Adam watches Ronan swing himself around the stairwell and jump down the first flight of stairs, high on life – high on Adam. 

‘/Asshole/.’ Adam mutters to himself, but he’s smiling.


End file.
